Time and Time Again
by Hayabusa Warrior
Summary: Tails and Rouge are married and have a daughter named Acey. When she is transported back in time to the ARK incident, and it hits Earth! Can she ever get back to her time? ~CO-WRITTEN WITH NAMIR SWIFTPAW~
1. Session 1 Completion and Catastrophe B...

Time and Time Again  
Completion and Catastrophe - Back In Time for Acey   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Acey Prower. A 17-year old fox. And a pretty one at that. She had inherited genes from both her parents. A natural curiosity (not to mention an above-average IQ) from her dad, Miles better known as Tails, Sonic's "sidekick" and best friend, and stunning good looks from her mother, former government spy, Rouge The Bat. Just like her father, she was a great inventor. She has built her share of mechanical marvels. But nothing was to compare to the machine her father was now completing in his lab.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"It's finally finished! Now all I need is one more Chaos Emerald! It should be arriving any day now!" Tails told his wife Rouge. "That's great but what the hell are you gonna test it on?" "I'll do it" replied a voice from the door. Tails and Rouge spun around to face the voice. There standing at the door to the lab was their daughter, Acey. "Are you kidding? Absolutely not! Who knows--"  
  
"Ding-dong" Just then their fight was interrupted by the doorbell.   
  
"Dad, there's a package for you! I'll sign for it!" Acey scribbled her signature, took the package and brought it to the lab.   
  
"You'll probably need this" Acey said, pulling an exacto knife (that she took from the kitchen) from her pocket. Tails took the package, cut it open, and smiled as he eyed the contents. There sitting in a pile of packing peanuts (A/N: those little white things they stuff in boxes. Don't blame me, that's what they are called!) was the final Chaos Emerald needed to power his machine. "Wow, what a beautiful jewel", Rouge exclaimed as Tails lifted the jewel for the rooms occupants to see. Had it been fifteen years earlier, she would have grabbed the emerald and run. But being married to Tails had made her sort of a softie, although she would never admit it to anybody. Not only that, but with the birth of their daughter, she thought it would be best for her to stick around to watch her grow up. Tails had also changed a lot in the time since he married Rouge. He sparred with her often, and was now a competent fighter. That coupled with his machines made him a force to be reckoned with.   
  
"A jewel with infinite power..." Acey mused to herself remembering the stories that her father had told her about the Chaos Emeralds. As she looked at the gleaming jewel in front of her, she remembered Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald, which was kept on floating Angel Island. For somebody who stays on an floating island all day by himself, she was surprised at how warmly he had treated her the first time they met. And of course, who could forget Sonic, the hedgehog who saved the world many times over. Acey, just like every other girl in Station Square, wanted to go out with Sonic. But every time he was asked, he turned them down, even though it was pretty well known that Sonic already had a girlfriend, Amy Rose. When she thought of Amy, she thought of the luckiest being in all of Station Square. She sighed at the mere thought of Sonic, and decided at that moment that she was content just being friends.   
  
"Even though we have all seven Chaos Emeralds, we still need to wait a week before the time machine is fully powered up." Her father's chatter brought Acey back to reality. Acey skimmed over the schematics to the time machine, her father's genes kicking in. "Can I make a copy of these schematics?" "Sure honey, go ahead." A couple of seconds of silence ensued before it was broken. "Dad, I'm still willing to be the guinea pig for your time machine. I mean it would be fun to go back in time to relive some of yours and Sonic's adventures" Acey said looking at her shoes, unable to match her father's piercing blue eyes. "I understand, but I don't know what I'd do without you. We still have a week to decide. I'm sure we will come up with a reasonable decision by then."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Did you send the fake emerald?" a figure shrouded in shadow barked to his lackey. "Yes sir! It should be arriving any day." the lackey replied. "Tails thinks he the only one who can make a fake Emerald! Hah! When we take away his most precious possession, we shall see who will win the battle of wills! And then I will finally have my revenge on my poor sister!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The week went by faster than anybody could have expected. To Acey, it was the most exciting day of her life. The week though, for Tails and Rouge seemed like a lifetime, because they knew nothing would stop their daughter from stepping into that machine. They had tried several times to persuade to not to do this, but in the end, the caved in and let her go.   
  
"Now this is important. We have decided to send you back twenty years into the past, to just a little bit before the whole ARK incident. The timer is set for one hour. That means that after one hour, you will be transported back to the lab. Since you haven't been born yet, and me and your mom aren't married nobody will recognize you, so that won't be a problem. Other than that, you're ready to go. Please be careful. I don't know what would happen to me and your mother if we lost you. I know this is a stupid question, but are you sure you want to do this?" A nod was his only reply as Acey stepped into the machine. "Oh, before I forget, you can use this watch to communicate with us at the lab. If you press this button, you can see how much time is remaining.  
  
All right, Time Warp - T Minus 10 seconds  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
0...."  
  
As soon as the countdown reached zero, the machine let out a violent eruption. "What the hell is happening?" was the thought on Tails and Rouge's mind. When the dust cleared, Acey was no where to be found. Tails ran over to his computer to check the surveillance video. "There's good news and bad news" Tails told his wife, as he looked up from the computer. "The good news is that Acey was transported before the explosion. The bad news is that now the machine is totally decimated, and she can't get back. But thankfully, the Chaos Emeralds survived intact. *Luckily, she has those schematics.* Suddenly, Tails found himself stunned, his cheek hurting where Rouge had slapped him. Suddenly, as though some unknown force called them both, Rouge and Tails collapsed and began crying right there on the floor of the lab.   
  
"What if we never see her again?", as Rouge started to wail uncontrollably into her husbands chest.   
"Don't worry, she's smart she'll figure a way back home. *I hope*"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Session 0 Profiles

Time And Time Again  
Profiles  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
VERY IMPORTANT: Read this chapter. Future chapters will not make sense unless you read this chapter first. Not to mention I think it's mildly entertaining.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Acey Joy Prower  
Sex: Female  
Age: 17  
DOB: May 10, 2000  
Height: 5"4  
Weight: 140 lbs  
Species: Fox  
Eye Color: Blue  
Bio: Born May 10, 1985 to Miles "Tails" Prower and Rouge the Bat. Has an above-average IQ and enjoys building things. Attends Station Square High School, and is constantly in public eye. Enjoys spending time in her father library reading engineering books and 19th Century literature and mythology. Her best friends are Melody Campbell and Misty Waterflower. An ancient prophecy states that "a great warrior will save the past from the future". Weather or not this prophecy speaks of Acey is unknown. Acey is a martial arts expert. She uses her feet as lethal weapons, thanks to the Iron Boots she inherited from her mother.   
  
Name: Kitsune "Kit" Flower  
Sex: Male  
Age: 17  
DOB: December 13, 1983  
Height: 5"1  
Weight: 200 lbs  
Species: Fox  
Eye Color: Green  
Bio: Born December 13, 1968 to Ben and Sarah Flower. Enjoys clubbing and slow dancing, although he has never publicly had a girlfriend. he lives by himself in an apartment in Downtown Station Square. Could be considered a loner, although it is rumored that he is sleeping with Katia Nussen. When he saves Acey from the local gang, he takes her to the hospital, and is instantly smitten. Kitsune is a firearm expert and can attack with virtually any gun, but he prefers a Magnum, which he keeps with him at all times for protection.   
  
Name: Katia Nussen  
Sex: Female  
Age: 17  
DOB: January 15, 1983  
Height: 4"6  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Species: Fox  
Eye Color: Brown  
Bio: Born January 15, 1968 to William and Madeline Nussen. Was born into an aristocratic society, and just recently went out on her own. Lives in the same apartment complex as Kitsune, and is rumored to be sleeping with him. She tends to follow Kitsune, and will do anything to help him (A/N: Think Amy and Sonic). She followed Kitsune to the hospital and instantly became friends with Acey. Katia is the medic of the group. While not formally trained with a firearm, she can hold her own in a gunfight.   
  
Name: Lydie Sinclair  
Sex: Female  
Age: 19  
DOB: August 1, 1981  
Height: 4"3  
Weight: 199 lbs  
Species: Bat  
Eye Color: Green  
Bio: Born August 1, 1967. Her biological parents are unknown as she was orphaned at a very early age. Was recently adopted by the Montiero family. She is definitely a loner, but is much softer than her tough-girl exterior shows. Has a big crush on Kitsune, and like Katia, will do anything for him. She has tried several times to seduce Kitsune, but each attempt has been unsuccessful. She has mastered the art of gliding, and her attack is the deadliest of all. She glides through the air, while firing her machine gun downwards. When used stealthily, this attack is lethal.   
  
Name: Alex Dasani  
Sex: Male  
Age: 18  
DOB: April 24, 1982  
Height: 4"4  
Weight: 230 lbs  
Species: Bat  
Eye Color: Blue  
Bio: Born April 24, 1969 to Gaby and Joy Dasani. He is a hacker extraordinaire, and often helps Acey access G.U.N's files and projects. When he was ten, he hacked into the Station Square National Bank. But he was too young to do anything with the money, so he put in into a secret bank account where it is slowly gaining interest to this day. He has a crush on Lydie, but is too shy to do anything about it. Alex knows much about the Chaos Emeralds and the power and legends behind them. He is close friends with young Knuckles, and sometimes travels to the floating Angel Island to examine the Master Emerald first hand. Given Alex's profile as a hacker, he has no formal weapons training, and prefers to work behind the scenes. The only weapon he carries is a small handgun which he carries at all times for protection.   
  
  
  
Name: Diego Fuente  
Sex: Male  
Age: 20  
DOB: May 24, 1980  
Height:3"4  
Weight 230  
Species: Echidna  
Eye Color: Red  
Bio: Diego Fuente is an U.I or Underground Informant. He will retrieve any information, for a price. Is partnered with Sarah Valentine, and has complete trust in her. He is an expert at deception, and has worked for both Spire and other high ranking G.U.N officers. He was also hired by Acey using money from Alex's secret account.  
  
Name: Sarah Valentine  
Sex: Female  
Age: 20  
DOB: August 14, 1980  
Height: 5"6  
Weight: 269  
Species: Echidna  
Eye Color: Blue  
Bio: An Underground Informant who often works with Diego Fuente. When not on the job, she works as a striper at the local club. Both jobs bring her a lot of money. She is very secretive, and enjoys the rush of the spy business. She is Knuckles's sister, but she was put up for adoption when she was a baby, and has no idea that she has a brother. She is always in pursuit of the perfect jewel, and this passion may bring her to her long lost brother.   
  
Name: Spire  
Sex: Male  
Age: UNKNOWN  
DOB: UNKNOWN  
Height: 6"5  
Weight: 268  
Species: Bat  
Eye Color: Green  
Bio: Leader of G.U.N. Was responsible for the raid on Space Colony ARK and several other of G.U.N's dirty jobs. He has many years of military training, and is proficient with a variety of weapons and vehicles. Spire is calm, cool, and collected under pressure. Not much is known about Spire's family, except for the fact that he has a younger sister who is still alive. Rumors are flying through G.U.N troops that Spire is planning to "extract" revenge on his sibling. Also, that he is funding the scientific research of one Gerald Robotnik. He follows Acey into the past, and is constantly aware of her whereabouts. What he wants with Acey is unknown. Is currently working on Project: Sonic, a top secret lifeform.   
  
Name: Sonic  
Sex: Male  
Age: UNKNOWN DOB: UNKNOWN  
Height: 3"3  
Weight: 230  
Species: Hedgehog  
Eye Color: Green  
Bio: The top secret lifeform being created by Spire. Not much is known about him, except for the fact that he is a blue hedgehog. Is being created to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to warp time and space. This ability is codename Chaos Control. Rumor has it that this particular Sonic is a mere clone of a real hedgehog living somewhere on Mobius.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	3. Session 2 Finding Truth and Love Acey ...

Time And Time Again   
Finding the Truth and Love - Acey Awakens   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Black. Everything is black. I am swimming in a sea of black. Images of my parents and friends are swimming through my head. Is this real? I don't think so. I slowly feel life seeping back into my tired form. Am I waking up? I think so.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kitsune Flower had lived a normal life, for a teenager. He recently turned 17, and was having the time of his life. But now he was standing in the hospital room of a young fox, a cute vixen nonetheless. She was wandering around in an alley, easy pray for a local gang, and she almost got killed. The young fox was taken aback by the vixen's beauty. Her short blonde hair almost perfectly complemented her big blue eyes and white fur. The bangs that covered her the upper part of her eyes almost made her face look like a picture frame. The ID card in her wallet had identified her as Acey Prower. Suddenly, the sleeping creature stirred in her peaceful slumber. After three day of unconsciousness, the young vixen was finally starting to wake up. "I see you've finally woken up." Kitsune was standing over her, looking straight into Acey's virgin blue eyes. "Where am I?" the girl asked sounding like she had just woken up, which she had. "Who are you? How long have I been here?" She began firing off questions like a gun. "Hold up Acey. That is your name right?" The girl just nodded her head. "My name is Kitsune Flower. But you can call me Kit, all my friends do. You are in Station Square Hospital, and you have been unconscious for three days. I found you in an alley, and I took you here. If you want, when the doctors release you, you can stay at my place until you find out where you need to be."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You are in Station Square Hospital, and you have been unconscious for three days." That one sentence had sent Acey's mind into a tailspin of horrible possibilities. But she needed to stay calm, and use her watch to communicate with her parents in the future. "Sure Kit, I'd love to stay with you, as soon as these doctors let me out." Suddenly, a click could be heard, and two people stepped into the drab whiteness that was the hospital room. One was a vixen, and the other was a bat. "So Sleeping Beauty finally woke up? Did Prince Charming over here give you a kiss?" the Bat exclaimed, sending large amounts of blood to Acey's cheeks. "Shut up Lydie. These are my friends Katia Nussen and Lydie Sinclair" he said gesturing to the Fox and Bat in turn. The Bat - Lydie - turned toward Kit and raised an eyebrow. "So we're friends now? I thought after I tried to seduce you last week we were mortal enemies?" Kitsune looked agitated at this particular comment. "Lydie, how many times have I told you not to mention that in public!" Lydie batted her eyes. "Oh all right, but that was one of the best time I ever had. Too bad you don't feel the same way. I'll be waiting outside when you guys are done." Then Lydie turned and left the room. "Hi Acey! My name's Katia, as Kit said. If you need anything, just ask me!" Acey pulled Katia closer, and asked in a hushed tone. "You can start by telling me how long Kit has been in here." Katia looked up to the ceiling, made sure that Kit wasn't looking, and replied in the same hushed tone. "Kit told me not to tell you, but he has been here since you were admitted. I think he has a thing for you." Acey felt her heart drop into her stomach. "I have something very important to do. Would you mind leaving for a little while?" Acey looked up at the clock on the wall. "Look it's almost lunch. Why don't you get something to eat?" Katia looked at her with a puzzled look and her face. "Sure, OK. Kit and I will be back in an hour. If you need anything just buzz the nurse." As Katia turned and left, Acey reached for the watch on her arm, and felt the cool plastic of the armband. "Now how does this god-forsaken thing work? Right, I just have to press this button, and then speak into it. "Hello can anybody hear me? Can anybody hear me? Please reply."   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rouge and Tails were still lying on the floor of the lab. It had been two hours since the accident with the time machine. They had spent every single minute crying in each others arms. *Why do these things happen to me? It's just not fair.* Rouge's mind was tormented with unpleasant thoughts of what happened to her daughter. Just then a sound came from the only remaining computer in the lab. "Hello can anybody hear me? Can anybody hear me? Please reply." Tails and Rouge both looked at the computer with astonishment. "It's Acey! She's using the watch communicator I gave her!" Tails got up and ran over to the computer. "Acey are you there?" Static was the only thing heard over the line. Suddenly, Acey's voice rung through the room. "Dad is that you? I've been here for three days. What the fuck happened?" Tails looked down at his feet as he replied. "Acey there was an explosion. The time machine was completely destroyed."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Acey there was an explosion. The time machine was completely destroyed." As those words reached her ears, Acey went into a state of shock. "How in the hell did that happen?" Her father's voice was mingled with static, as his voice came back over the line. "Acey, the connection is breaking up. Stay where you are. And stay out of trouble!" Then, the room went quiet. The familiar click of the room's door was heard, and Katia, Kitsune, and Lydie stepped into the room. She noticed that Katia was holding a paper bag. "I hope you like cheeseburgers" the vixen exclaimed, handing the paper bag to Acey. She didn't, but she didn't want to seem ungrateful. "Lydie and I will be waiting for you, Kit. Come out when you're ready." With that Katia and Lydie got up and left. As Acey ate the burger and fries, her mind kept wandering to the fox that sat in the chair. Kitsune was wearing a muscle shirt that outlined his physique very nicely. White gloves covered his hands, and judging from the bulge underneath the leather jacket he was wearing, he was carrying a gun. Although she was very shy, Acey decided to start a conversation, seeing as there were many things she wanted to know. "Excuse me, Kitsune?" The fox looked Acey straight in the eye. "Yes?" Acey looked down at her feet so Kitsune wouldn't see her blushing. "Exactly how did you find me? What was I doing?" Kitsune got up from the chair, and walked over to Acey. "Promise me you won't freak out?" Acey looked confused, but nodded her head. "All right. When I found you, you were being attacked by the local gang. They were about to kill you, but I took care of them. I know this might sound corny, but I think I'm falling for you." Acey looked up, her cheeks a bright red. "You know, this might sound corny too, but, I think I'm falling for you too." It was then that their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
*** Outside ***  
"I believe you owe me fifteen dollars, Katia" Lydie said, a smile crossing her lips, exposing her fangs. Katia looked frustrated. "How the hell was I supposed to know they'd fall in love tonight? Of all the nights, why did it have to be tonight?" Lydie just smiled. "Well, that doesn't matter just pay up!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Kit felt like he was living in a fantasy. First he finds this cute vixen. Then he finds himself kissing the same cute vixen, tongue and everything. He wasn't sure if it was true love, but it just felt right to kiss this girl, even thought they had just met a couple of hours earlier. As the kiss went on, Kit felt his hand slide underneath Acey's shirt. Her fur was like the softest satin to touch, and Kit was enjoying every moment of this passionate embrace. On the other side, Acey was totally committed to this overwhelming passion that was building in the pit of her stomach. But she knew that her first priority was finding a way home. For both Acey and Kitsune, the kiss was over too soon. Kit removed his hand from Acey's back. "Im sorry if that was too sudden." Acey grabbed his hand, and stroked his fur. "No, it's OK. But there's something I need to tell you." Kit raised his eyebrow. "I'm not from around here." Kitsune smiled. "So?" Acey looked down. "I'm REALLY not from around here. I'm a time traveler from 20 years in the future." Kit just stood there, his mouth hanging open. "My father, Miles Prower invented a time machine in the year 2022, I stepped into it, there was an accident, and I'm stranded here. If there is a way for me to get back, I'll make sure you will be with me. Kit looked at the floor dejectedly. "I'm gonna go home now. The doctors should release you tomorrow. I'll come back at 9:30 tomorrow to check up on you. You should probably get some sleep." With that Kit and Acey shared a final kiss, before Kit left Acey in the whiteness that was her hospital room.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: SO? How does everybody like the story so far? Things from here on out will be very interesting for Kit and Acey. Please R&R. That is the only way I can tell if im doing a good job. 


	4. Session 3 Arival and Consolation

Time And Time Again  
Arrival and Consolation  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kit was sitting on his couch watching a soap opera. To most people he knew, he was a paradox of a man. He was a big shot athlete at school, but he enjoyed reading romance novels and watching soap operas when he got home. Most of his friends would consider him a loner. And because of that he was slightly confused at this feeling spinning in his head. * Did I actually kiss her? Do I love her? If what she said about time travel was true, how will I be able to let her go? Eh, I'll worry about that later, now time for sleep * With that Kit turned off the television, and fell asleep on the couch.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Acey tossed and turned in her sleep. As she slept, someone snuck into her room. "So this is my niece? If I wasn't related to her, I'd probably fuck her right here. But that is for later, once she joins me. Well, farewell, unsuspecting sibling." With that the man turned, and jumped out the window.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was 7:30 the next morning before Acey woke up from her nightmare. "Where the hell am I?" Suddenly, the horror of what happened yesterday struck her like a lightning bolt. Acey finally managed to return to a peaceful slumber until 9:30 when Kitsune came in and woke her up. "How was your sleep?" he asked while reaching for something in his jacket pocket. "I'm fine. What do you have in your pocket?" Kit just smiled. "Just a little something I picked up for you. It's a treasure that's been in my family for generations. I think you deserve to keep it." He pulled a large box from his jacket. Acey opened the box and pulled out a large emerald. But this was no ordinary emerald. The emerald was layered with different colors. On the top was a thin strip of red, followed by yellow, orange, aqua, and purple. "This is the famous "Rainbow Emerald". It is revered for it's awesome power. I trust you will take good care of it." Acey looked at the shining gem with a look of dismay on her face. "So, is this thing like a Chaos Emerald?" Kit just smiled smugly. "No. It's ten times more powerful than a Chaos Emerald." A tear creeped it's way onto Acey's face. "I can't accept this. It's those stupid Emeralds that got me trapped here in the first place." Kit just nodded and took the emerald. "I understand. When you are ready to receive this gift, just talk to me." Just then the familiar door click was heard, and a man dressed in a white lab coat stepped into the room. "Are you Kitsune Flower? I have reviewed the patient's charts, and I think she is safe to be released. When you are ready just talk to Julia at the front desk, and she'll give you the appropriate papers." Kit just nodded and followed the doctor out of the room. He returned five minutes later with a clip board in his hand. "Before they can release you, they need to know some more information. First, date of birth." Acey just looked at Kit. "Make something up. If I said my birthday was May 10, 2005, what do you think the doctors would say?" Kit just scribbled something on the paper. "All right that's it. We can get you out of this place now. I guess since you have nowhere to go, you'll have to stay with me." Acey just looked up at Kit's face. "Thank you." Kit nodded, grabbed Acey's arm, and led her out of the hospital.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, this is my place. You can stay in the guest room" Kit said as he led Acey down the hall of his roomy apartment house. Acey was totally in awe, as the entire apartment was completely spotless. * Wow, for a guy, this place is pretty neat. * "If you don't mind me asking, how do you keep this place so neat?" Kit just shrugged. "My parents kept me very disciplined. You could say I led a hard life. But that's enough about me. I think we should go to the mall. If you are gonna be staying here, you might as well have some clothes." Acey looked at Kit with a confused look on her face. "That's nice, but I don't have any money." At that statement, Kit burst into laughter. "Don't worry about money. Let's just go, and you can choose what you want."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Acey and Kit returned a few hours later with a couple of bags of cloths and groceries. Acey had offered to cook Kit a special dinner in return for letting her stay with him.   
At first Kit did not like the idea of having someone cook for him, but he eventually gave in to Acey's demand. "I guess I should thank you for buying me all these clothes." Kit just smiled and nodded. "For the tenth time, I told you not to worry about it." "Acey playfully punched Kit in the arm. "I know, but I just can't accept this sitting down. One day I will pay you back."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later, Acey finished cooking dinner. As they both sat down at the table, Acey lit a couple of candles. As they began eating, Kit decided to start a conversation. "So, tell me about yourself." Acey sighed. "Well, there's not much to tell. I was born May 10, 2005. I live with my parents. And four days ago, my dad built a time machine, which exploded and stranded me here. Pretty interesting, eh?" Kit just looked down towards his food. "Well, I suppose you want to know about me?" Acey nodded as she swallowed another bite of her food. "Well, there really isn't anything interesting to tell. I wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, do my work, eat dinner, go to sleep, and repeat. Most would say I live a boring life." Kit got up and walked toward Acey and leaned towards her ear. "But I have a feeling that things are going to get a whole lot more interesting. Do you know how to fight?" Acey looked up at Kit with a look of excitement in her eyes. "Do I ever! My mother sure taught me well!" Kit got up, and left the room. He returned several seconds later with two large sticks that resembled a sword, but there was foam at the top. He threw one to Acey, and entered a traditional fighting stance. "Well than, fight me." Acey entered an identical fighting stance and lunged at Kit. The fight ended several minutes later with Acey on her knees with a triumphant Kit standing over her. "For crying out loud, get up." Acey followed the command, only to get a disapproving pout from Kit. "Why did you get up, you looked like such a slut." That comment seemed to have struck a nerve with Acey. "You think I'm a slut, eh? Care to see just how slutty I can be?" No answer was needed, as Kit and Acey tore into each other. Within seconds, clothes were littered all over the living room floor. Within a couple of minutes, the two lovebirds migrated upstairs, where they stayed for the rest of the night.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kit woke up the next morning at 8:30. He tried to move, but found himself pinned underneath soft flesh. Suddenly, memories of what happened last night flooded his brain. "Man, that was great." As soon as the last words left his mouth, Acey stirred in her sleep. As her sky blue orbs opened to greet the day, she could only think about how good last night was for her spirit. It had taken her mind off of her awful predicament, and given her some much needed pleasure. But Acey was still tired, and all she could manage to do was pull the blanket a little farther upon her naked body. Upon noticing her movement, Kit pulled Acey a little closer. "Last night was great." Acey was too tired to do anything but nod. "I've been meaning to ask you this but, how on earths is you fur so smooth? It's like nothing I've ever felt before!" Acey just gave a confident smirk. "It's just one of many things I inherited from my mother Rouge the Bat." Kit's face suddenly turned pale, as though he had seen a ghost. "Kit do you know my mom? I mean in this time period?" Kit shook his head, and his face returned to normal color. "No, of course I don't." But In fact, that was a lie. In fact, in a couple of month, Rouge was to become his stepmother.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Interesting cliffie, eh? I plan to spend 1 or 2 more chapters delving into the romance between Kit and Acey. Then the real action begins!  
  
Next Chapter: An interesting dinner invitation. When confronted with a figure from the future, how will Acey react? Will Kit help her? And what of this mysterious person? How will that person react with Acey's knowledge of the future? 


End file.
